When Angels Fall
by asa-chan
Summary: Policemen Ray Kon and Max Mizuhara are investigating the case of Yakuza boss Kai Hiwatari. A young man, named Takao joins them, stating that he hates Kai. But be careful whom you trust and who your real enemies are. TyKa
1. When

**When Angels fall**

A Beyblade Fanfiction 

__

_By asa-chan_

****

**Note:** This is a new fic.... Please read and review! 

****

**Warning:** R, Shonen Ai, OOC, Swearing, Violence, Blood 

****

**Pairing:** Kai/Takao 

****

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade 

_______________________________________ 

"Blah" - Speaking 

__

_'Blah'_ - Thinking 

_______________________________________ 

****

**-CHAPTER 1-**

****

**/Year 2004/**

A young child with tattered dirty clothes and empty gaze sat on the cold ground, shivering badly. Skinny arms hugged it's chest tightly, the shaking form was partly covered in the shadow of a trashcan. The child's long, blue hair hung in it's face, covering and hiding it from the world. 

Nobody of the rare pedestrians spared the child a glance, and when, their eyes 

were cold and accusing. 

The iron collar around the child's small neck was rattling with every movement, the thick chain connected to the collar swaying slightly in the air. 

The chained child, a boy, suddenly began to cough, the heart-breaking sound echoing in the secluded, empty area around the boy. Beautiful midnight-blue eyes were squinted shut in pain, chest heaving with every breath the child took in. 

__

_'Pain, pain, so much pain. Don't want to, have to, don't, have to...'_ The young boy thought, small waves of pain rolling through his weak, skinny body. Suddenly you could hear approaching slow footsteps, each step making a small *tap* noise. 

*Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap* 

The footsteps ceased to stop in front of the malnourished child, who didn't dare to look up and stare at a strangers face, narrowed eyes surely filled with disgust and hate. The child's head was bent low, chin touching a small chest, a sign of submission. 

Neither of the two persons moved for a long time. 

__

_'What does he/she want from me? To beat and abuse me like others did before... Go ahead and do it... I don't care....'_ The boy thought tiredly and sighed deeply. 

Blue eyes widened as a warm hand gently touched the pointed chin of the boy and tilted the boy's head up to meet his eyes. 

Defeated midnight-blue orbs clashed against determined crimson orbs. 

The child gasped, a hand flying to it's mouth, covering it. 

__

_'Such a beautiful color.., like blood...'_ The long-haired boy thought and stared at the person before in wonder, wide eyes taking in every detail. The person, a boy, with dual-colored hair and pale skin, offered a gloved hand up, red eyes soft. 

The young child stared at it, mind dazed, completely stupefied, not believing it's luck. 

"I will free you..... If you promise me one thing...." The pale boy before him said quietly, lifting his right hand up. The blue-eyed child flinched and pulled away, whimpering. 

Red eyes flashed angrily for a moment, before softening again. 

"Sssshhh, it's okay I won't hit you..." Mumbled the boy, smoothing blue bangs out of the young child's face. 

"Come with me, let yourself led away, to a new part of your life. Just give me your power and let me use you.... [1] I promise nothing ever will happen to you...." The red-eyed boy whispered, put his left hand in his trousers pocket and pulled out a silver key. 

"It's your choice...., follow me and you will be free..., not chained like a pitiful dog anymore, free, like the wind..., don't you want that?" The boy questioned and played with the key. 

Blue eyes followed the key's every move, small hands clenched. 

The young child gnawed at his lower lip, thinking about those sweet words, the seducing opportunity. 

__

_'I want to be free! I don't want to be chained to this cage anymore! I want freedom!'_ The young boy thought and gulped, still feeling unsure and vulnerable. 

"Yes..." A wet tongue licked over dry cracked lips. "Yes.... I will let you use me..., just free me....." Croaked the child, eyes pleading. 

"Heh, good boy." Smirked the red-eyed young man and put the key in the keyhole of the collar, twisted it and with a *click* the collar sprung open. The young child tried to stand up, but was too weak and collapsed to the ground. 

The duel-haired boy chuckled and lifted the other boy up, his nose nuzzling soft blue hair. 

"Don't worry, I will take good care of you..." Promised the older boy and walked off, leaving the collar on the ground. 

Blue eyes closed slowly and the child quickly fell asleep, his head resting against a broad chest. 

"Sleep well...., my tool." 

---------------------------------- 

****

**/Year 2013/**

"Kon! Get your ass up and move it to the conference room!" An impatient voice shouted loudly and a young man with long raven hair and golden almond eyes jumped up. 

"And bring Mizuhara with you! Hurry!" 

"YES!" Answered Ray Kon, running a hand through his sweaty hair, sighing. "What an asshole...." He muttered and turned around, catching sight of a blond haired man, snoozing on his messy desk. Ray walked towards the sleeping man and gently shook his shoulders. "Wake up Max, the boss is yelling again. We have to greet a new victim." Ray said. 

The blonde opened his eyes, blinked and let out a huge yawn. "Why did you wake me up, Ray? I had such a nice dream about chocolate..." Max asked, rubbing his eyes. 

"Lazy ass, as I told you, boss is calling." Responded Ray, jabbing a thumb towards the conference room, eyes rolling. "That mean slave-driver..." Whined Max, but got up anyway. "I'm telling you, he is the devil himself!" 

"Yeah, yeah, I believe you Maxie. Let's hurry, or he will bite our heads off." "Okay." Nodded Max and both exited their office, walking towards the conference room. 

They hurried the hall down, talking. "I wonder why boss is so excited, the victim must be pretty famous or something..." 

Ray chuckled, stopped before a closed wooden door and knocked three times. 

"Come in!" 

Ray opened the door, held it open for Max, stepped in and closed the door behind him. 

"What is so important, chief, that you..." Ray trailed off and his jaw dropped. Dimly he was aware of Max doing the same. 

Before them, next to their boss, stood a young man, clothed in a blue/silver kimono. He had long blue hair, tanned skin and gentle midnight blue eyes, who were currently smiling at them. 

He was simply beautiful. His form was petite, small hands clasped together, head cocked slightly. 

The man bowed, his long hair spilling over his small shoulders. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Kinomiya Takao." The man said, eyes twinkling. 

Ray bowed, introduced himself and looked at Max out of the corner of his eyes, jerking his head in the direction of Takao. But Max just continued staring at Takao, gaping. 

Ray groaned quietly and nudged Max not too gently in the ribs. Max quickly snapped to attention, looked around and blushed beet-red. "Sorry, my name is Mizuhara Max. Nice to meet you Kinomiya-san." 

Takao laughed lightly, a cheerful sound. "Why are you apologizing? It's okay, no harm done." 

Their boss, named Hidaka Oe, cleared his throat. "Okay, Kinomiya-san these guys are the best around here and they are the investigators of the case. Good teamwork and everything. I really hope they will help you." Oe smiled and Takao and then addressed Ray and Max, eyes stern. "Okay, now everything is in your hand. Don't disappoint Kinomiya-san and myself. Start working at once. No failure!" He snapped and stepped out of the room. 

"Okay, please sit and how can we help you?" Max asked brightly, notepad in his hand. 

Takao sat on a chair and sighed, blue eyes troubled. "Your boss, Hidaka-san told me you were the ones, who are investigating the case of Hiwatari Kai." Takao paused and stared in the shocked golden eyes of Ray. "And I sought after you, because he attacked me yesterday, breaking in my house and injuring my body-guard." 

"So, Hiwatari attacked you last night.... Any ideas why, any suspicions?" Max asked, eyes narrowed, scribbling on the pad. 

Takao sat up straight, eyes suddenly cold. His voice was practically frozen. "That Hiwatari is after my family's heirloom. I just know it..., he even told it to myself. He had a gun pointed at me and asked, where it was." Small hands gripped the chair. 

Ray raised an eyebrow and glanced shortly at Max. "And what is your family's heirloom, if I may ask?" The raven-haired boy asked, questions running through his head. 

Takao slightly narrowed his eyes, but nodded. "The family's heirloom is the sacred sword of Dragoon." 

Ray's eyes widened and Max jumped up, chair clattering to the ground. "The sword?!" Max yelled, face pale. 

"Shhssst!" Takao hissed and put his forefinger before his mouth. "Please be quiet, I don't want anyone to know that. And yes, the famous sword. I'm a Kinomiya and we had that sword for centuries, protecting it from any dangers and I won't let it happen that such an asshole comes and tries to use it for whatever he wants! It really means much to me and I will protect it with my life." Snarled Takao, hands clenched to fits. 

"Interesting...." Ray mumbled, his mind reeling. _'Takao is a member of the Kinomiya's and Hiwatari tried to get the sword of Dragoon. He can't sink any lower, can he?'_ Ray gritted his teeth in anger and turned his head away to stare out of the window. 

"You said Hiwatari injured your bodyguard?" Max inquired, tapping his fingers against the cold wood of the table. 

"Yes, Tala Ivanov, that's my bodyguard, stormed in the room, knocked the gun away and tried to hold him off, but Kai punched him in the stomach and threw Tala through a glass-door, then he knocked Tala out cold. But because of that noise, the servants of the house were alarmed and Kai fled, leaving me in a shock. But I'm so glad that he didn't get the sword. It means so much to me....., it's all I've left...., but...., I can't believe that such a person exists..., that would hurt another person so willingly, just to achieve their goals......, that's so terrible.... I'm so worried that Kai will come again...., maybe even kill some of my servants, I mean Tala was injured badly....." Takao began crying softly and Ray and Max stared at each other and started to panic, because both knew that they were not good at comforting. 

__

_'Shit, what to do?'_ Ray asked himself and put a soothing hand on the blue-haired man's shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. Your bodyguard still lives, and we promise you, we will do anything to catch Kai Hiwatari." Smiled Ray and suddenly found himself staring in glistening blue eyes. 

Ray gulped. _'Why is he so pretty? Argh! Get control over yourself Kon! This is business!!'_ Screamed his mind. 

Takao smiled with watery eyes. "Thank you, I'm so embarrassed, breaking down in front of you... You must think I'm a pathetic person...." 

Max laughed nervously and put an arm behind his head. "Not at all. As Ray said, we will do anything to protect you from Hiwatari." 

"Thank you. I want to see that horrible person behind thick iron bars, never getting out and boring himself to death, never seeing freedom again." Stated Takao, eyes serious. 

"Yeah...." Agreed Max and his eyes unfocused, remembering the report about Hiwatari Kai, also called Fire God. 

__

_'Hiwatari always burns the houses of his victims to the ground, leaving the victim's family there, so that they burn to death and the victim _himself _can't do anything but watch...., he likes torture and was behind the murders of all those important politicians and even Yakuza organisation..., the most powerful of all the gangsters of Japan..., no mercy.... He just craves power and more power..., and there is nobody who can stop him...., because..., he is the chosen one of Dranzer, the Fire God.... And because of that, we are the investigators of the Hiwatari case..., because Ray and me are the chosen ones of Draciel and Drigger... Just like Takao-san is Dragoon's....' _

"Mizuhara-san?" A gentle voice asked and a soft hand touched his own. 

Max glanced up and stared at Takao's concerned face. "Are you alright?" Max nodded, putting on a smile on his face. "Don't worry Kinomiya-san! I'm okay!" He grinned. 

"So....", Takao paused and clasped his hands, avoiding Max' searching gaze, "but how can you prevent him from going after me? It's no secret, that he is the chosen one of Dranzer...." Takao hesitantly said, twiddling his thumbs. "Please tell me..... I don't want to send you to your demise..." 

Max breathed in deeply, mentally debating with himself to trust Takao or not. _'He is a chosen one after all....and he is nice'_ His mind supplied and Max' decision was made. 

"We could stop him, because we are the chosen ones of Drigger and Draciel." Max answered, voice serious. 

Takao gasped and his right hand flew to his mouth. "You are...?! Oh my, I never expected this..." Muttered Takao and Ray had to agree. He never thought he would see the chosen one of Dragoon, as well. 

Dragoon was rumored to be the strongest of the four gods, but also the most mysterious. 

His form was a blue Asian dragon with razor-sharp claws and a long tail. He was the god of air, weather and wind, but he had also an unknown, unpredictable power and was very protective of it's chosen. 

There also existed Dranzer, a red phoenix, god of fire Drigger, a white Tiger, god of earth and Draciel, a purple turtle, the god of water. A legend claimed that that if you gathered every item of those gods, they will grant you a wish, no matter what. 

Each of the gods had a chosen, one whose mission was to protect the sacred items of their respective god. The chosen ones had a bit of the power of their gods and had unnatural abilities. 

Dragoon's item was an unusually formed sword, richly decorated with blue gems, Dranzer's was a golden spear with red rubies and amber, Drigger's was a dagger made of diamond, the hilt was pure gold and Draciel's was a bronze shield with amethysts and onyxes. 

Max was startled out of his thoughts when Ray waved his hand in front of his face. "Earth to Max, we still have a guest and it's rude to space out." But Takao just laughed and smiled merrily. "Oh, I don't care about manners, it's alright, go ahead and just space out. I don't mind." 

Max' eyes were drawn to Takao's lap, where his hands rested. His left hand played with a golden ring around his ring finger. 

"Oh, are you engaged Kinomiya-san?" Ray asked, also noticing the ring. Takao just smiled and twisted the ring around. "No......" He whispered, a mysterious smile dancing on his lips. 

Then he looked at the clock on the wall and gasped loudly. "Oh no, I'm late! It's now visiting time at the hospital! I'm so sorry, but I've to go! I still want to visit Tala!" Takao stood up and bowed. "It was a pleasure to meet you, but I am really late." 

"Oh, it's okay." Remarked Max and smiled warmly. "Be safe and please contact us, if there is anything suspicious, okay?" "Yes, have a nice day, Kon-san, Mizuhara-san." 

Takao bowed again and quickly left the room. 

After the door was shut again, Ray and Max stared at each other. The office was silent, no one was moving. After a long moment... "Ready to work?" Max smirked. "Ready as ever." 

Ray stepped up to the window, moved the curtain aside and glanced out of the window, catching sight of Takao, who got into a black limousine, a Mercedes. 

__

_'But I do wonder...., he seemed a bit too unfazed for someone whose house was nearly robbed, but it's probably just_ _my imagination...'_

Not a second later, the limousine drove off. 

--------------------------------- 

Takao, still dressed in the kimono stepped into a barely lit room and kneeled, eyes cast low. 

"Were you successful? Do you have the information?" A low and deep voice asked from the back of the room, sending shivers down Takao's back. 

"Of course Kai-sama. I gathered the information, just like you ordered. As you suspected, Ray Kon is Drigger's chosen and Max Mizuhara is Draciel's chosen. After I told them, I was the chosen one of Dragoon, they told me this eagerly. Both are very naive for supposed police-men, especially this Max Mizuhara-san guy. Mission accomplished!" Takao said and raised his head, smiling softly. 

His heart started to beat faster, his skin got clammy, as he caught sight of his master, Kai Hiwatari. Kai had cold crimson eyes, his bangs were gray, his back-hair deep blue and his skin was pale. On each side of his cheeks were two blue triangles. 

_'He's so handsome....so perfect..'_ Takao thought, blushing, adoration in his eyes. 

He wore black trousers, a black turtleneck, black boots and black gloves. A white scarf graced his neck as a contrast to his black outfit. 

Kai nodded and his eyes softened a bit. "Very good, I'm pleased Takao. You will have a reward soon. But now go. And please call Taichi in, after hearing those good news I want to _celebrate_ a bit." 

Takao's eyes widened, before narrowing again. _'Kai-sama why can't you acknowledge me and my love? I love you so much, but you won't start anything with me..., am I this ugly? You always have sex with your other servants, but never with me..... why?'_ The blue-eyed man adverted his eye and put a shivering hand on his chest. _'It hurts...., so much, the pain, I can't stand it.....' _

"What are you waiting for Takao?" Kai's voice questioned. Takao shook his head and forced a smile on his lips. "Nothing, I'm sorry. I will go now and...." But Takao was cut off as a coughing fit overcame him. 

*cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough* 

__

_'ARGH!!! Hurts so much....!!!'_ Takao's mind screamed and he fell to his knees, unable to stand any longer, supporting his body with his shaking arms. 

"Takao!" Kai cried out and he abruptly stood up. He narrowed his eyes. "Tala! Kenny! Get your butts in there and help him!" He yelled, glaring at nothing. 

The door was thrown open after a moment and a redhead and a brunette stood in the doorframe, panting. "Takao-sama!" Tala shouted and ran towards Takao. He helped the coughing man up and asked angrily: "What happened?" 

"Don't ask such stupid questions, you can see what happened. Get him out of the room, I can't stand this pathetic sight. And get me Taichi!" Snapped Kai and ushered the trio out of his room. Tala glared furiously at Kai, but complied and led a stumbling Takao to his bedroom. Kai slammed the door with such a force shut, that a lamp next to it wobbled. He leaned back against the door, brooding. 

__

_'It get's worse every day..., the cold weather isn't helping his health,... you useless thing! Always getting sick! You're getting weaker every day!'_ Kai thought, eyes squinted shut, frustrated. 

"Kai-sama?" A male voice asked and Kai smirked maliciously. "Come in." He said and walked towards the middle of his spacious room. The door opened and a boy with brown hair and green eyes stepped in. "You wanted to see me?" The boy questioned, anticipation in his eyes, licking his lip. 

"Strip." Commanded Kai and the boy did that without protest._ 'What a worthless slut... But it's time to relieve myself of my frustrations...'_ Kai thought and pulled a leather whip out of the drawer of his desk. 

"This is going to hurt Taichi....., scream all you want...." 

"Kai-sama?" 

Green eyes widened. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! AAAARRGGGHHHH!!" 

The pained scream of a young man echoed in the mansion for hours. Everyone ignored the yells and whimpers, trying to concentrate on their work. 

The next day the corpse of a brown-haired boy rolled over the cold asphalt, on his naked body were several whip marks and on his thighs were dried blood and white fluids. 

Nobody cared. 

--------------------------------- 

****

**/Next morning/**

Kai sat comfortably on a huge cushion, a cup of hot coffee in his hand, utterly satisfied. He was nibbling on a croissant, posture relaxed for once. Kai rested his head against the soft fabric, coolly watching the bowing men in front of him. "And? Did you get rid of the body?" The red-eyed man asked while he examined his hand closely. 

"Yes Kai-sama. We disposed the body ten miles away from here, near a river." The tallest man, apparently the leader replied, black sunglasses glittering in the light. 

"Good. Dismissed." Kai said and looked out of the large window, clearly bored. The men bowed once again and hurried out of the room, closing the door behind them. 

Suddenly there was a knock 

"Kai-sama?" A high, nervous voice asked. Kai looked up and scowled. "What?" "I am here to inform you that Takao-sama woke up and wants to see you." The voice said and Kai quickly stood up and wrenched the door open. 

Before him stood a young maid, clearly terrified of him. "I got it. Tell him to go to my sleep-quarters. Understood?" 

"Yes sir!" Squeaked the girl and ran away. Kai sighed, annoyed and walked towards his bedroom, a frown on his face. 

__

_'Why is he already awake? That idiot....'_ Kai thought and opened the door to his bedroom. 

Kai locked the door and strode towards his bed, arms crossed. He leaned back an awaited Takao's arrival. 

"Kai-sama?" A hesitant voice asked. _'Finally, took some sweet time Takao....'_ Kai got up, unlocked the door and pulled Takao in. He turned around after locking the door and glared at Takao. 

"Well?" The dual-haired man demanded. 

Takao fiddled with his hands and didn't dare to look up. "First I want to apologize for being such a bother, I'm always getting sick at most inopportune times...., I'm really sorry Kai-sama. And then I wanted to ask, if I should continue with my mission? To befriend the other two chosen?" 

There was short silence, then... 

"Yes. Try to befriend them, but don't get attached to them. We have to use them later, remember? Maybe even kill them." Takao bit his lip at these words, but said nothing. 

Suddenly he was embraced from behind and his breathing hitched. 

"And don't forget Takao, you're my tool. You have to kill them if I want you to do it. You want to be useful, right? You don't want me to kick you out, do you? I don't have to remind you, that I've no use for an useless weapon...., you promised to be an useful tool." Kai whispered, smiling cruelly. 

Midnight blue eyes widened and Takao nodded slowly in reply. Kai chuckled darkly and trailed his hand down Takao's face, his fingertips only grazing the soft skin. 

"You're mine to use." Purred the red-eyed man, resting his hands possessively on Takao's sides. 

"Yes..." 

**__**

**_/Flashback/_**

**__**

**_A younger Takao stood besides a smirking Kai, who was standing on a roof of a skyscraper. They were both gazing at stars in the sky, faces unreadable. Below them were the twinkling lights Tokyo, Japan's biggest city._**

**__**

**_"You see this Takao? This is Tokyo, my district. I am the boss of the underworld of Tokyo, ruling everything. But I want more. More power. More. But I can't accomplish that alone.... What I need is...." Kai trailed off and gazed at Takao. The blue-haired child nodded and smiled brightly at Kai, his cheeks red._**

**__**

**_"Don't worry, I'm Kai-sama's weapon, please keep me by your side as your tool." _**

**__**

**_Kai smirked smugly and ruffled Takao's hair. "Good kid." He stated and turned around, walking towards the door. "Follow me and I will teach you how to become the weapon I seek." _**

**__**

**_"Yes Kai-sama!" Laughed Takao and followed Kai, clutching the sleeves of Kai's black trench coat._**

**__**

**_/End of Flashback/_**

"Do what you can. And get out! I won't accept any failure!" Kai hissed and roughly pushed Takao away. "Yes...." The blue-eyed man closed his eyes. _'I won't cry..., Kai-sama needs a strong weapon! Don't cry!'_ But tears came and dripped on the soft carpet. 

Takao fled the room, crying slightly. 

Kai threw himself on the bed, buried his face in the soft pillow and squinted his eyes shut, trying to forget Takao's sad and hurt eyes, filled with tears. 

__

_'Just a little longer... Soon I will have the sacred items and then he won't be useful as a tool anymore...!!'_ Yelled Kai to himself. But still he couldn't forget Takao's tears. _'What's wrong with me? Damn that kid!'_

------------------------------------------------------- 

"Kinomiya-san?" A voice cried out and Takao snapped out of his daydream, looking around and spotting Max, who was coming towards him. There were both standing near a lake, in a big park in Tokyo. 

"Oh hello Mizuhara-san." Smiled Takao and put his hands behind his back. "What a surprise to see you. What are you doing here?" Takao continued, eyes focused on the ducks swimming in the water of the lake. 

"Oh, nothing important, just wanted to walk a bit...."Max frowned and stepped closer. 

"Were you crying Kinomiya-san? Your eyes are red and puffy...., such a beautiful person like you shouldn't cry..." Max softly said. 

"Thank you Mizuhara-san..., but I wasn't crying..., something was in my eyes..." Responded Takao, eyes downcast. 

"Please call me Max, it makes me sound so old if you call me Mizuhara-san." "Okay.... Max-kun..." 

Both went silent and stared at the lake, lost in thoughts. 

Suddenly Takao turned around and looked at a startled Max with his piercing gaze 

"Please tell me Max-kun...., do you have a person so precious to you, that you would do anything for that person?" Takao asked, his voice serious. 

Max didn't answer for a long time. "Yes, I have a person, who means the world to me and also my family and friends, I would do anything for them...., because I have such precious people, I am happy, they are my reason to exist..., without them, I can't live. I would protect them with my life...." Max smiled, remembering his partner. 

"That's nice.... I'm happy for you Max-kun." 

"Do you have a person, who means so much to you that you would give up your life for them?" Max asked. 

"Yes, I've somebody precious to me....." Takao dropped his gaze to the ground and blushed, playing with his gold ring. 

"A-ha! So that precious person gave you the ring! A declaration of love!" Max cried loudly, grinning from ear to ear. 

__

_'I would describe it as ownership...'_ Takao thought, but was nevertheless happy. 

"Any way I'm glad that you also have a precious person Kinomiya-san! But I've to go, I'm late as always! See you!" Max said and turned around. 

"Bye Max.....kun..." Whispered Takao, face emotionless. 

"Oh and Kinomiya-san? You're also a precious friend to me! I just like you, you're so nice!" Grinned Max and waved. Takao's midnight blue eyes widened and his jaw dropped a bit. 

The blue-haired man stared at the disappearing back of the blonde for a long time, not moving, biting his lower lip. 

"No...., don't like me Max-kun....., you only will get hurt...., because I belong to your arch-enemy.... I am his willing tool....." Takao hung his head in shame and smiled sadly. 

"Thank you Max-kun...., if we'd met under different circumstances, we might have become true best friends.... I'm sorry for betraying your trust, but Kai-sama is my sole 

reason for existing." 

Takao turned around and walked away. 

****

**TBC....**

How was it? Please tell me and review! 

Asa-chan 

[1] Not like that you perverts! 


	2. Angels

**When Angels Fall**

A Beyblade Fanfiction

_By asa-chan_

**Note:** Please R&R!

**Warning:** R, Shonen Ai, OOC, Swearing, Violence, Blood

**Pairing:** Kai/Takao

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade

* * *

"Blah" - Speaking

_'Blah'_ - Thinking

* * *

**/In Kai's mansion/**

Takao sat cross-legged on the wooden floor of the dojo, dressed in a Gi and Hakama 1. A black Katana was resting on his lap and his blue eyes were closed in concentration.

He pursed his lips and clenched his hands into fists, eyebrows furrowing. Suddenly his eyes snapped open, he drew the sword out of it's sheath, then he jumped up high in the air, turned around in mid-air and swung the sword in a arch down to the ground, stopping one inch above the ground. Takao bent at one knee, lifted the arm, which held the sword and lunged forwards, eyes narrowed. His bangs were plastered on his sweaty face and his breath came in fast pants, but he continued his training anyway, forgetting everything around him.

He never noticed the scrutinizing gaze of a red-eyed man, who was watching through a small crack of the open Shoji (wooden sliding door).

"Kai-sama?" A quiet voice asked behind the man and the master of the house whirled around, startled. Kai narrowed his eyes to hide his surprise and crossed his arms, glaring at the brown-haired spectacled man before him.

"Yes?" He answered, his voice ice-cold.

"I just wanted to tell you that Takao's health got worse and the medicine starts to loose it's effect.... He's getting exhausted far more easily and his heart rate concerns me...., his blood pressure is also too high...., it begins to worry me. Takao needs rest, but he simply continues to push his already weak body to it's limit. Kai-sama, his body won't hold out for much longer, you have to do something!" Kenny babbled, nervously wringing his hands and he gulped, after receiving Kai's scowl.

"Why me?" Kai drawled, running a hand through his hair. "I've better things to do, than to worry about an useless tool like that. I'm a busy man, doctor, please try to remember that."

Kenny flushed in anger and he tried to control his temper.

"Just for your information Kai-sama, without any rest or help soon, Takao will definitely die! We need a cure for his illness immediately! We can't wait much longer!" Kenny snarled, furious with Kai. He smiled triumphantly as Kai flinched, but the smile froze after hearing Kai's reply.

"We?" Kai laughed shortly. "Doctor, it's your job to help sick people, not mine. I won't lift a finger, after all you get paid for curing people. I'm a Mafia boss, not a stupid doctor nor nurse. And don't use that tone ever on me again, is this clear?! Break that rule and you will get punished." Kai shot back, his crimson eyes cold.

"Now get out of my sight!" Barked the dual-haired man.

Kenny bit his lower lip in anger and turned on his heel, stomping away.

_'That moron....., Takao won't die. I won't let him. He will live and serve me until I die....'_ Kai thought and opened the sliding door to the Dojo, a dark scowl firmly on his face.

"Takao! Kindly stop using the dojo ever again. Now get out and take a long shower! I can smell your stench from here! And you aren't going to be on any field-missions from now. Look at the state you're in! Totally out of shape, even such an intense training won't help you now. You're strictly forbidden to leave the mansion. Understood?" Barked the red-eyed man, leaning against the doorframe.

"O-of course Kai-sama. I'm so s-sorry Kai-sama! It won't happen again! P-please forgive me!" Stammered Takao and sheathed his Katana quickly, his cheeks burning a bright red color. He was bowing, eyes squinted shut. _'Please don't let him be too mad, please....!'_ Takao thought, gripping the fabric of his Hakama tightly in his fingers.

"Get out." Kai's voice was low and Takao ran out of the Dojo, Katana still griped in his hand.

_'Shit! Kai-sama is livid!'_ The blue-haired man thought, tears welling up in his eyes. He started to cough and his chest began to ache slightly. _'Oh no! I already need another dose of my medicine?'_

An unreadable emotion flashed in Kai's eyes for a moment, before they were emotionless again. He sighed quietly and stepped out of the dojo, closing the door behind him. _'I have no time to waste. I've to get all of the four sacred items quickly. Soon....'_

Kai pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number, tapping his feet impatiently against the floor, while waiting for the other to pick up.

"Yes, Narugami speaking." A gruff voice said.

"It's me. Gather everyone who is part of the plan 'Beasts' we will attack soon. We have a meeting at ten p.m. in the basement, room 13. Everyone has to be there, it's important." Kai snapped, thoughts running through his head.

"Okay boss. Got that. Anything else?"

"No." Kai replied and closed the call, tapping his finger against his lips. '_I will succeed.'_ The red-eyed man put the cell phone back in his pocket and opened a door to his left with his key, glancing to his left and right. After assuring that nobody was near, he opened the door and stepped in a small closet. He closed the door behind him and locked it, leaving the key in the hole. Kai closed his eyes and lifted his right hand to touch the wall before him.

His hand went south, till it rested against a seemingly random spot, which was a tiny bit thicker than the rest of the wall. Kai grinned and pushed that part in the wall with a bit of resistance.

A beep echoed and a small device came out of the wall, the buttons and display glowed in a bluish light. Kai typed a code in and put his fore-finger on the screen, which scanned his finger. A green lamp shone shortly, before it went out again. The duel-haired man took one step back and the floor before him opened and a long thin object, covered in red/golden silk, appeared, riding out of the ground. Kai smirked smugly and uncovered the object, carefully handling it. He tugged the cloth off and a golden spear appeared, glowing red for a short moment in the dim lit closet.

"The mighty spear of Dranzer...." Kai whispered in awe and caressed the spear gently. "You will be of great use to me...., you will help me. Right?" The spear once again glowed briefly in reply.

_'Good.'_ Thought Kai and wrapped the spear in the cloth up again, carefully putting it back to it's spot. He pushed a button and the spear disappeared in the floor again, the device buzzing quietly. Kai typed a code in the computer and it beeped and shut itself off, also disappearing into the wall. Suddenly his cell phone began to ring. He opened it and stared at the glowing screen. His red eyes narrowed dangerously and he cursed silently. Kai snapped the cell phone shut, ignoring the constantly ringing. He opened the door, withdrew his key and once he was outside the closet, locked it again.

'_Soon.....'_ He thought with a satisfied smirk.

**/Later that day/**

Low murmuring was heard in a big room, with low tables and several lit candles. The heads of various Yakuza clans were gathered to discuss the goal of their leader, Kai Hiwatari.

Suddenly a sliding door in the back of the room went open and two maids in red Kimonos stepped out, holding tablets with steaming cups of tea on it. An older man with a moustache followed them, a folder in his right hand, taking in every face in the now silent room. The man, a close adviser of Kai cleared his throat and drew his Katana on his right side out of it's sheath.

"Loyal followers of Kai-sama, bow before our mighty Master! Show him your eternal respect!" The man yelled, gray eyes narrowed.

Everyone in the room quickly turned around and bowed in respect, their foreheads touching the Tatamis, as Kai stepped into the room, arms crossed.

"Sit!" Kai barked and took his seat in the middle of the room, lips pursed in impatience.

"Hai Kai-sama!" His followers shouted and did what he ordered.

The red-eyed man folded his hands together and said:" As you know my goal is to find all of the sacred items of the gods and the word. I already have the spear of Dranzer, and my inferior, Takao, is the chosen of Dragoon. And because Takao does his job, unlike some other people, he was able to find out who and where the other two chosen are. They are Ray Kon and Max Mizuhara, both are police-men. I do not know, if the already have received the power of their respective god, but this isn't so important. They live in the same apartment block. I had my men tailing them and know their routine. We will attack tomorrow night.

They, lucky for us, live in an secluded area.

I will personally go, with a few trusted men to kill them and take their items. I want you to prepare everything for the ceremony, which will take place in a week. Kill anyone who wants to oppose us! We are the strongest Yakuza clan in whole Japan! We will accomplish our goal!" Kai shouted, loudly, reveling the cheers of his associates. _'And I will accomplish mine...'_ He thought.

"Understood?"

"Yes Kai-sama!" Everyone replied curtly.

"Then this meeting is closed!" Kai turned around and accepted a cup of warm tea. from a maid. The red-eyed man smirked and slowly drank the traditional liquid, enjoying the rich taste. _'Soon....'_

-------------------------------------------------------

/**Next day, 10 PM/**

Ray and Max were laughing quietly, as they walked home to their apartments, arm in arm, swaying slightly. Both had drunk alcohol and were a bit high. "A-and Bradley said to Kim, you have shit on your skirt and Kim replied: No shit Sherlock and then Brad...." Max told Ray, a giddy expression on his face, his cheeks red from the alcohol. Ray was shaking his head, not so drunk like his partner, but still very cheerful and hyper.

"Man, we have to get you in your bed, Maxie. You're completely wasted!" The long-haired man giggled, steadying Max, who had stumbled over a box on the middle of the sidewalk.

"Am not!" The blonde pouted, crossing his arms playfully.

"Are too!"

"Am not, am not--!" Max suddenly stopped and looked around, ocean blue eyes narrowed.

"Do you feel that too? The feeling of being...?" The blonde whispered, trying to look unsuspicious.

"Of being watched?" Ray ended the question, golden eyes darting nervously around, biting his lip. "I'd that feeling since we left the restaurant, but I thought it was just my imagination Guess it wasn't it..."

"Fuck!" Swore Max under his breath and clenched his right hand. "What should we do? Ignore them and wait for them to make the first move or do we acknowledge them and attack first?"

"Let's attack first. I think, they assume that we aren't aware of their presence, so when we acknowledge them, the element of surprise is on our side. Are you ready?" Ray murmured.

"Kon, Mizuhara, I know that you know that we are here. Don't pretend to be stupid. I can't waste my time waiting for you to cook up some plan." A cold voice cut in, seemingly simply out of nowhere.

Ray's shoulders stiffened and he slowly turned facing the direction where the sound came from.

A man with emotionless crimson eyes, wearing a black trench coat, which fluttered in the sudden cool breeze, stepped out of the shadows of a near alley, behind him five other men in black suits.

Ray gritted his teeth and his muscles tensed. "Hiwatari." The neko-jin growled loudly.

Max eyes widened to an impossible level and he let out a shocked gasp. _'Shit! Hiwatari Kai?! What is he doing here?!' _

"What do you want from us?" Ray continued, taking a few steps towards Kai. His partner followed him, but stopped after Ray gestured to him to step back.

"Tsk, tsk, isn't this obvious, chosen of Drigger? I want your sacred items. And I will get them." Kai replied, tapping his foot impatiently against the ground.

"Oh, how do you want to accomplish that? We don't carry our items around every time we go out." The golden-eyed man sneered, glaring at the dual-haired man.

"I've my ways. And there always exist the option: Torture the information out of your victims. Isn't that right?" Kai answered sardonically, slowly raising his right arm up, smirking smugly.

Max gulped and hugged himself tightly. Kai's smirk sent unpleasant shivers down his spine, chilling him to the bone, even as the red eyes of the Yakuza were smoldering him, trapping Max in their burning inferno.

Kai's smug smirk went a notch higher and he suddenly snapped his fingers, the sound echoing in the empty street and in the ears of the police-men. Immediately a stream of fire appeared, heading towards Ray and Max, lightening the dark area around them up.

The neko-jin cursed loudly and crouched down, gathering his strength, preparing to use his power of earth as shield for him and his partner.

But his golden eyes widened in surprise as Max quickly clapped his hands together and a three feet thick wall of water surrounded them, protecting the pair from the fire-attack.

Kai narrowed his eyes as he took notice of Max's reaction and display of power and he cursed under his breath. _'He even doesn't seem to be exhausted and three feet are much. This is bad, but I will win this. Even if I've to cheat. I will get their items.'_

"Minions, attack! But don't underestimate them! They seem to have received all the power their gods offer to their chosen! Be wary!" Kai barked and motioned with his head towards Ray and Max.

"Yes Hiwatari-sama!" The biggest guy of the five men grinned and crackled his knuckles, a pair of nunchakus hanging out of his back-pocket of his trousers.

"Heyaaaaa!" The man, named Hiroto, yelled and charged at Ray, swinging the nunchakus behind him, grinning madly.

Ray sighed and slammed his hands on the ground, closing his eyes in concentration. _'Earth, Gaia, mother of all living beings, lend me your power and help me to protect the ones I love. Chikyuu, ichi, ni, san, shi, go, roku, nana, hachi, kyu, to, release!'_ The long-haired man abruptly opened his eyes, and Hiroto hesitated for a moment as he caught sight of Ray's glowing orbs.

Hiroto's hesitation was his downfall, because in the next moment, a large spike formed itself out of the ground and burst through the burly man, spraying warm blood everywhere.

_'Shit! What a fool! But still!!'_ Kai cursed and snapped both his hands, sending a firestorm towards Max, who barely avoided the sudden attack.

"That wasn't nice!" The blonde pouted and clapped his hands together again, directing a huge stream of water towards the chosen of Dranzer.

"Scatter, you morons!" Kai snapped, as he saw how quickly the water-stream approached him. The red-eyed man leaped high up in the air, his black coat fluttering behind him like a great pair of wings, crimson orbs sparkling with fiery anger. _'This is not good!'_ He thought, sweating slightly. Kai turned his head slightly and watched how two of his minions ran towards Ray and got killed in the progress. He failed to notice that Max sent another water tornado at him and only in the last moment, as Dranzer's chosen already prepared himself for some horrible pain, something invisible protected Kai against Max's huge water attack, parting the cold liquid in the air.

"What?!" Kai and Max gasped together. Red eyes widened, as he recognized this invisible barrier, the trademark defensive attack of Takao. The blue-haired boy was the master of the air and storm and could manipulate the air to such an extent, that an air pressure so thick that it was able to hold off bombs, could be created.

The blonde looked wildly around and finally spotted a person, who stood on a street-lamp, a few feet away from Max. _'How could he ward off that attack? He must be strong!'_ His mind reeled.

Kai narrowed his eyes as he was on the ground again, panting, staring at the figure on the lamp. He didn't notice another cloaked figure slipping past him, walking towards the direction of Ray's and Max's apartment.

Max squinted his eyes a bit as he stared at the person which interfered in the fight, taking in every detail which could be useful later. The person wore, as far Max could tell, a knee-reaching dark blue sleeveless Kimono and a black turtleneck under it. His feet were enclosed in calves reaching black boots, which mingled with the snug black pants the person wore. Long black gloves perfected the dark-clothed look, only the white mask, with two dark blue stripes diagonally across it, which hid the face of the person, disturbed the dark picture.

The person, a man, a woman?, had his/her hair put up in a bun, only one long strand of hair

framed his face, clipped back with a silver bead.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your fight, but I can't have you hurt Kai-sama. Leave." The person said softly, tilting his head a little.

"Sorry, buddy, but this is my fight and if you interfere, than you're my opponent too!" The chosen of Draciel snarled and brought his hands together again. Kai bit his lips at these words and stared at Ray, who had killed the last of Kai's men.

"Max, let me help!" The chosen of Drigger shouted and prepared to slam his hands on the ground again.

"Your loss...." The person, who had defended Kai whispered and held out his gloved hand.

Suddenly Max was thrown back and slammed into Ray, who yelped loudly and both of them flew a few yards away, coming to stop as they both landed hard against a fence.

"Owww!" Max cursed and held his aching stomach, which hurt badly, after the masked person had somehow slammed something at it. "Max, get off me!" The neko-jin hissed and rubbed his head, a headache pounding behind his temples. "Sorry Ray!" His partner replied and helped Ray up. "Where are they?" Max asked and looked around, not seeing any of their opponents, just the dead, burning bodies (courtesy of Kai) of the five men, who had accompanied Kai.

"They got away! Fuck!" Ray cursed, gritting his teeth together.

"Well, at least they didn't get our items. I hope. Let's hurry and check on them!" Max urged and supported his partner, a mirror image before their fight. "Ouch, my head is killing me! Max, eat less! You almost killed me!" Ray moaned in pain and closed his eyes, trying to block out any light.

"Are you saying, I'm fat?!" Max screeched, insulted. "Yes!"

"Meanie!"

They quickly got to their apartment block and walked in it. After a few minutes a horrified scream was heard.

"Raaaaay! My item is not there anymore!!!"

"Shit! My item has also vanished!!!"

"Fucking hell!" Two voices yelled.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**/At Kai's mansion/**

Takao cried out as he landed on the carpet of Kai's office, after Kai slapped him brutally across the face.

"What did I tell you Takao?! I ordered you not to leave the house!!! And what did you do?! You ignored it and went after me!!!! You dumbass!!" Kai yelled, slamming his hand against his desk, glaring at Takao, who was sobbing softly.

"B-but I'd that bad feeling and....and...!"

"Nothing and!!!! You're worthless! Any tool, who won't work properly for me is useless!! Any weapon, which doesn't work properly will be discarded! Understood?! If you pull such a stunt like that again, I will kill you with my bare hands!!! You're grounded! No food for three days!!! Have you lost the rest amount of your brain? You purposely ignored my orders!! Nobody does that!! You damned fool!!!! Grow some sense!!" Kai was screaming at the top of his lungs, his arms crossed, pissed off.

"Kai-sama, please forgive this unworthy one! I'm so sorry for ignoring your orders! I won't do that again!! I beg for forgiveness!!! I'm so sorry!!! Please forgive me!!!!!" Takao cried, bowing, tears streaming down his face.

"Yes, you're unworthy of my attention. Get out of my sight! I don't want to see your miserable face any longer!" The chosen of Dranzer snarled, turning away from his charge. Takao hiccuped and stood up, sniffling, still clothed in the black/blue attire.

"Kai-sama..." Whimpered the chosen of Dragoon.

"Get out, you pathetic thing!"

"Yes..., I..!! Gah!" Takao gasped and fell to his knees again, coughing badly.

/coughcoughcoughcoughcoughcoughcoughcoughcough/

The blue-haired boy held his hands for his mouth and blood dribbled out of his mouth, coating his lips red. _'Hurt! So much! Gyaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!'_ Takao's mind screamed and he passed out, face crunched up in pain.

"Takao! Not again!" Kai shouted in panic, running towards Takao. "Kenny!!! Takao has another stroke!! Get your ass in my office!! Hurry up!"

One minute later the door was thrown open and a man with messy brown hair stood in the doorframe, a medical kit in his hand.

"Take care of him." Kai curtly said and left the room quickly, his eyes hidden behind his long bangs, not wanting to stick by any longer. As soon he wasn't near Takao anymore, he leaned against the wall and slid slowly down to the floor, shaking slightly.

_'I told you not to leave the room. I knew that you would do anything to please me. Foolish child. I wanted......'_

Kai closed his eyes in exhaustion and clenched his hand.

"Stupid...."

---------------------------------------

**/The next day, 10 AM/ **

"Ne, Kenny? Didn't you mention that you had to go out and buy some more medicine for me?" Takao, who was laying propped up against a pillow in his bed, asked quietly, playing with a strand of hair.

"Yes, because some idiot broke the last bottles. And that you decided to go out last night and use your abilities didn't help. You should have rested, but noooooo!!! You just had to fight! Are you crazy or dumb? Takao! Your body is too weak to withstand such things! You have to REST!!" Kenny ranted, pacing, his lap coat flattering behind him.

"But, but I had to save Kai-sama. He would have been seriously hurt...., he underestimated them.... Max-kun....., Ray-san....." The boy replied distantly. "Wouldn't you have done the same thing for someone who had saved you, Kenny? Kai-sama is the reason why I live!! I owe him!"

Kenny's brown eyes softened and he sat himself besides Takao and ruffled his blue hair. "I ..., I don't know if I would have done the same thing as you and risked my much appreciated life..., oh I can't answer that. But as your doctor and your friend, I want you to rest. Your health is important to me. Understood?"

Takao nodded.

"Good, and what do you want me to bring back for you?"

"Huh?" Midnight blue eyes widened in false innocence.

Kenny huffed and stood up, glaring down at Takao. "I know that you want something from me Takao, you would never have asked me if you hadn't want something brought back. I know you." The brown-haired man smiled.

The long-haired boy giggled and clasped his hands together, smiling softly. "You're right doc, you know me too well. Guess I have to confess. I want some chocolate! Please!! Pretty please!! I crave for it!" Takao begged, pouting cutely.

The other man sighed and stood up, running a hand through his messy hair and then nervously tugged at his tie. "Takao, you know that nobody can resist you when you use the puppy-dog eyes. I know chocolate is unhealthy for you, but if you want to eat that sweet... I guess, it can't be helped. But now sleep." Kenny gently pushed Takao back under the covers and adjusted his glasses.

"But Kai-sama never gives in, when I use my special eyes attack." The chosen of Dragoon answered and lowered his eyes to inspect the sheets, twisting them in his hands.

"Kai isn't human! He can't give in because he doesn't know anything about how a human works!" Kenny snapped back, growling quietly. He loathed it when his dear friend was hurt by the bastard numero uno who never gave a rat's ass about Takao, only seeing the boy, who worshipped him, as a valuable tool.

Takao recoiled slightly, but stared up at him, eyes blazing with inner fire. "Don't say such bad things about Kai-sama! He is a good person, he after all....." The blue-haired boy paused and looked out of the big window, eyes now dazed, reminiscing about his past. "....took a monster in......" Finished Takao, his bangs hiding his hurt-filled eyes. His slender hands clenched together.

**_/MONSTER!!/ _**

_**/I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!!** /_

_**/DO NOT LOOK AT ME!! YOU FREAK!!/**_

_**/GO AWAY!!! FAR AWAY FROM ME!!!** /_

_**/I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY VISAGE AGAIN!!**_ /

_**/DO NOT TOUCH ME!!!**_ /

_**/MONSTER!! MONSTER!!!! MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_ /

_**/JUST DIE!!!!/**_

_**/DIE!!!!!!!/**_

Kenny's breath hitched slightly and he tried to lay a hand down on Takao's shoulder, but the boy shrunk back and looked away, gaze dark. The other man gulped and grit his teeth together in anger, but controlled himself.

"Takao, never say you're a monster. You're one of the nicest, friendliest person on earth. You're human, believe me. I would never lie to you. Because I'm your friend." Murmured Kenny softly, cursing the persons, who at first meant the world to Takao, but who betrayed him in the worst way ever possible.

Takao just nodded. But didn't look up, eyes focused on something only he could see.

_'Thank you Kenny for your kind words, but I murdered two loved humans in cold blood. I am a heartless monster. Nothing more...'_ Thought the blue-haired boy and closed his eyes, remembering what happened nearly ten years ago....

"Well, I'm going now. Sleep tight, I will check on you later." Kenny slowly stood up and walked out of the spacious room, closing the door softly behind him.

----------------------------------------

Max Mizuhara sighed and blew an annoying strand of blonde hair out of his sweaty face, tugging at the collar of his uniform. It was unbelievable hot in the train and too crowded, people pushing roughly each other to get more space for themselves.

He fanned himself with air and let his head fall back, counting the scratches and dirt patches on the ceiling of the train. The blonde was bored out of his mind and still miffed about the fact that his sacred item had been stolen.

_'Damn that Hiwatari! It's all his fault and that masked person..., but it was admirable how much the person tried to protect Hiwatari... Must have cared a great deal about that guy... Still wonder why, but oh well. Mysteries do exist. But next time, I'm so gonna kick their sorry asses!'_ Max grumbled to himself and crossed his arms, choosing to look out of the window.

The train slowed down and finally stopped at the Yamagata station. The automatic doors slid open and Max watched as many people got out and many people got in, a swarm of warm bodies. _'In and out, out an in, always repeating.... How dull....' _Max thought and leaned with his forehead against the steel pole, trying to cool himself down. He didn't look up when a person stood next to him, it was normal after all. But he did look up when the person cleared his throat.

"Yes, what do you want?" Max drawled, knowing that he sounded rude, but he was too tired to actually care.

The person next to him wore a white buttoned up shirt, brown slack and a green tie. His messy hair was brown and his eyes also were brown. "Are you alright?" The person asked.

"Excuse me for my rudeness, but I couldn't help but notice that you looked about to collapse." The man remarked and pushed his rimmed glasses up with his index finger.

"Oh? Thank you, but why do you care?" The blonde asked and tried to gauge the reaction of the man. But the brunette just smiled and fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, blushing a bit.

"Oh my, well, I'm a doctor and still have the urge to ask every person who looks ill if they are alright or not... Oh my name is Kenny." Max raised his eyebrow, but shook the offered hand.

"Foreigner, aren't you? But I've to compliment you, your Japanese is flawless."

Kenny's eyes widened and he nodded. "Yeah, my origin is French..., last name is Dion. And may I ask for your name?"

"My name is Mizuhara Max. And before you ask, my mum is American. A true blonde too." Grinned the blonde, blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Oh, I wasn't going to ask such a personal question, please believe me. I still have some Japanese manners, even if I don't look like it."

Max just nodded, uncrossing his arms._ 'Hmm, 'Hmm, seems to be genuine ..., he is really concerned about my welfare, we need more people like him in this selfish world....'_ "I'm fine, but thanks for asking. Just a little tired and worn out. Nothing serious." The blonde shrugged with his shoulders and put his hands in his trousers pocket.

"Well, I'm glad. Oh, this is already my station. It was nice to meet you Mizuhara-san." Kenny smiled and gripped the handle of his shopping bag harder. "Same to you." Max replied and waved after the other man, who had stepped out of the train.

"Oh and a last advice..." Kenny paused and looked Max right in the eye, frowning. "Don't be so nice to Takao-kun anymore. Your good-willed kindness will only hurt his delicate soul and I don't want him to feel any pain. He will break..., stay away from him. So you won't be hurt too, because I've a feeling that this will end badly." The brown-haired man turned around and vanished in the mass of people, leaving a very confused Max.

_'That guy knew Takao-san? How? And why did he want me to stay away from him? Maybe this is an accomplice of that Hiwatari! Damn! And I thought he was trustworthy!'_ The chosen of Draciel bit his lip and cursed.

_'I will look up his name, but his name is probably false..., I just hope that he didn't hurt Takao-san... He said that he wanted to protect him, but I can't trust him! Takao-san! Please be alright!'_ Max thought desperately and clasped his hands together, concerned about the blue-haired boy.

------------------------------------

**/After a week/**

Takao, recovered from the stroke, was kneeling in front of the altar of large shrine of Dragoon, his eyes closed, whispering a prayer to his god. He opened the basket beside him and took out a bundle of apples and blue flowers, offering it to the Asian dragon god.

The blue-haired boy clapped his hands softly together three times and lay the bundle in a bowl standing in front of the altar. Then he sighed softly and stood slowly up, brushing his hair back. Takao wore once again a blue Kimono with simple patterns and sandals.

_'Till we see us face to face again Dragoon.'_ He thought and smiled serenely. Takao turned away and strode towards the stone stairs, leading down to the busy main street, walking past blooming Sakura trees.

The blue-eyed boy wasn't paying any attention and was lost in his own thoughts, but as somebody suddenly crashed into him, he looked up and stared, eyes widening. The person who had stumbled into him was no one other than Ray Kon, clothed in normal Chinese clothes.

Ray's golden eyes were wide open and and he gaped at the familiar boy in front of him.

"Kinomiya-san! We thought you were missing! We called at your home, but nobody answered! Just your answering machine picked up!" The police-man shouted, clearly surprised at seeing the chosen.

Takao laughed nervously and crossed his arms before him, blue eyes darting around. "Oh well, you see I was on a trip and left without contacting anyone. I'm sorry, if I worried you, but why were you trying to contact, me? Did something happen? You look stressed."

Ray groaned and run a hand through his frizzy hair, sighing deeply. "I've some really bad news. Hiwatari attacked us last week and stole our items. We had him somehow cornered, but a masked person saved him, and we have no clue how he had gotten our items. Everything is fucked up." He answered and smiled reassuringly as Takao gasped in shock. "But don't worry Kinomiya-san, we will protect you. He has our items, but not yours. We will send some men to protect you." Ray said.

The chosen of Dragoon nodded automatically, thinking over what Ray had said. _'The items were stolen? But we didn't take them! Somebody other seeking after them must have taken them! But who...? Oh no! This is bad, very bad! Kai-sama will be pissed! Shit!_' He thought and snarled.

The golden-eyed man just blinked. _'Did he just snarl?'_ He asked himself.

"I'm sorry Kon-san, but I have to go! See you!" Takao shouted and ran the stairs down, fast like the free wind, his hair fluttering behind him.

"Hey!" Ray yelled, but Takao was already at the last steps, not hearing him. The police-man started to follow him, but stopped as a gray car pulled to stop next to Takao. The doors of the car were thrown open and two burly men holding a glittering, red stone in their hands threw themselves at Takao, who resisted first, but slumped soon over. The men lifted him up, threw him in the car and followed after the boy.

Ray narrowed his eyes and turned his head to see the car-number of the vehicle. He knew he couldn't reach them in time, so instead he pulled his cell phone out and dialed the number to his office. "Mizuhara." His partner answered in a lazy tone.

"Max! Get your lazy bum up and snatch a car!! Kinomiya-san has been kidnapped! Go to main street 6 and pick me up at the donut store!"

"How do you plan to follow them??! I assume that you don't have a car!" His partner replied nervously.

"Hah! I already have a plan! And be quick Max! Hurry!" Ray hung off and quickly slammed his hands down on the ground, concentrating.

_'Gaia, Mother Earth, Chikyuu. lend me your power and track this car for me.'_ He thought and imagined the gray car, even to the last detail. The earth around him trembled, shook with hidden power and a crack appeared, moving towards the leaving car.

_'Okay, now...'_ Ray made some hand-seals and started to run in the direction the car had taken off with the earth guiding him.

His partner was already out of the police office and in the car, speeding down the street, confused, but afraid for Ray and Takao.

After nearly ten minutes of running at full speed, even Ray was glad when he finally caught sight of the donut store. Max was already waiting, his blonde head looking wildly around.

The blonde visibly relaxed after seeing his partner running towards him and opened the

passenger door, after he had started the motor. The chosen of Drigger quickly jumped in and put on his seatbelt, panting hard all along.

"You okay, Ray?" Max asked worried and patted Ray's shoulder with his left arm. "Yeah, but we can't waste any time!" Retorted the golden-eyed man and closed his eyes.

An image appeared in his mind and showed where the car went.

"Follow the street and turn left after Mitsukoshi 2, head towards the harbor, section 5!"

"'Kay!" Replied Max and pushed the gas pedal. "Hey Ray, put the siren on, we need it!" Grinned the blonde and narrowed his eyes in concentration.

Ray obliged and opened his window, putting the siren on the roof of the police-car. The siren immediately started to howl and the cars, trucks and motor-bikes in front of them drove to the side, leaving room for them.

"Get ready to rumble!" The blonde grinned insanely and pushed the gas pedal down, blue eyes gleaming with anticipation. The chosen of Drigger gulped and gripped his seat, sweating nervously.

After a hell trip in Ray's opinion both found them themselves standing in front of a huge abandoned warehouse.

"Hey Max, did you tell the others that there was a kidnapping?"

Max was silent. "Oops, I forgot..." He said quietly, scratching his head in embarrassment..

Ray groaned and slapped his forehead in disbelief. "So you want to tell me, that we are alone, without any backup? That's just peachy! Max!"

"Well, it slipped my mind! I was too worried!" Max defended himself, crossing his arms.

"Oh well. Can't change that now. Okay Max, are you ready? Be wary, they had something to subdue Kinomiya-san, he got down too quickly." The long-haired man warned and walked towards the steel gates. His partner followed him, prepared to clap his hands together if necessary. Ray took a deep breath and slowly opened the doors while biting his lower lip. A foul stench hit their nostrils and Max pulled a face, looking around.

The pair was maybe 3 feet in the warehouse before the door suddenly slammed shut and the lights went on, bathing everything in a dull glow.

_'How cliché. And we are trapped. Joy.'_ Ray thought, looking at his surroundings. _'But I can't use my powers yet. I have to use them to my advantage and showing them now would be a bad move.'_ At the end of the big room they were standing in, was another, closed door.

Against the wall were boxes, stacked up messily. The floor was very dirty with dust everywhere and there were no windows to show a hint of daylight

A staircase made of steel on the right side lead to a small platform, supported by three beams only.

"Welcome!" A voice suddenly said out of nowhere, echoing in the room. "Why don't you come in, Mizuhara-kun, Kon-kun? Takao-kun is waiting for you. And you do want to find him unharmed, right? Don't try my patience, because I haven't got it."

The lights went out again, but a single ray pointed to the door at the end of the room, indicating that the pair should walk through it.

_'That had to be speakers...., hmmmm....that means the person, responsible for the kidnapping, isn't here in the room, but we really can't waste time.'_ Max thought and started to walk towards the door, a frown firmly set on his face. _'Don't worry Kinomiya-san, we will save you.'_

Ray breathed in deeply and followed his partner, a apprehensive expression on his face._ 'I have a very bad feeling about this......, my stomach is twisting around....and my skin is clammy...'_

The blonde stopped in front of the door and put a hand on the handle, hesitating. The chosen of Draciel looked up, startled, as a hand settled down itself on his shoulder. Ray squeezed the shoulder of his partner gently and whispered: "Don't worry Max, I'm with you.." The blonde smiled at Ray over his shoulder, nodded slowly and pushed the handle down.

The door hinges squeaked loudly as the door opened and the chosen of Drigger winced, the sound vibrating in his sensitive ears. Behind the door was a long staircase leading down to the basement. The two looked at each other and walked down the stairs, backs straight, no emotions crossing their faces.

Once again, after a walk of 5 minutes, another door appeared in front of them, but this time, it was slightly open.

Ray closed the door behind him after he stepped into the room and looked around, golden eyes narrowed. The area was dark, and somewhere the sound of water dripping onto stone could be heard.

The lights suddenly went on and a lone figure sat on a comfy seat, in the back of the room, dressed in dark clothes. Max eyes widened when he caught sight of another person, chained to the ceiling, feet dangling in the cold air, in the middle of the room.

"Kinomiya-san!" Max cried out in shock and stepped forward only to be greeted with a small electric shock. The blonde yelped and stumbled back, eyes squint shut in pain.

"That hurt, didn't it Mizuhara-kun? Your element is water and water leads electricity." A deep and old voice chuckled and the person seated on the chair looked up with smirk on his wrinkled face.

The golden-eyed man gasped and shook his head in disbelief. "That's not true! It's you Voltaire!" Ray said. "How...?"

"Yes, Kon-kun it's me, Voltaire Hiwatari, once the boss of the Hiwatari Yakuza-clan. But my ungrateful brat of a grandson committed treachery, threw ME out of my clan and accepted the leader position. But I didn't give up, oh noooo!! I had a few loyal men and gathered more people, each having the same dream! To rule the world! Luckily I knew about the legend of the four gods, Dragoon, Dranzer, Draciel and Drigger and the fact that my own grandson was one of the chosen. I also had the information of who the two chosen of Drigger and Draciel were, But for a long time, I was clueless of who the chosen of Dragoon was...

But I found it out...." Voltaire stopped and glanced at Takao. "Come one Takao. I know that you're awake. Open your pretty eyes, lovely."

Takao's eyelids fluttered open. His gaze was focused on Max and Ray, sadness and shame shining in those stormy blue orbs. He didn't seem to be uncomfortable with dangling in the air, in fact, he looked downright fine and dandy, but of course he didn't like this situation..

"Max-kun...., Ray-kun....." The chosen of Dragoon whispered and looked away, not meeting Max' relieved gaze.

"Kinomiya-san! Are you alright? That Hiwatari bastard didn't hurt you, right?" The blonde questioned and frowned after Takao failed to answer.

Ray glared at Voltaire and crackled his knuckles in warning. "You asshole! It seems like both of the Hiwataris want to hurt Kinomiya-san! I can't believe it! First Hiwatari Kai attacked Kinomiya-san and then you try it as well!"

Voltaire stared at Ray for a long moment before bursting into laughter. "Oh my, that's hilarious! What do my old ears hear? It seems like that Takao-kun was a little bit untruthful about his loyalties, no?"

The blue-haired boy flinched and bowed his head, biting his lower lip.

"What loyalties?" Both asked together.

"The truth is...." Voltaire paused. "The truth is that Takao-kun here works for Kai. He is his most loyal follower. Takao would do anything for his Kai-sama, isn't that right?"

Takao didn't reply, his bangs hiding his face from view.

"You liar!" The blonde yelled, enraged. "Kinomiya-san would never.....!!!"

"No...., Max-kun. I lied to you. I work for Kai-sama." Takao's voice cut in.

Max stopped in his tracks and stared at the chosen of Dragoon, his eyes filled with hurt and betrayal. "...Why...? I....mean...we...., why Kinomiya-san?! I thought....!! I thought of you as a friend!"

Takao sighed deeply, before answering. "I'm sorry..., but Kai-sama is the reason why I exist. He is my precious person. Don't you remember? I asked you if you had a precious person. I also had one. Kai-sama is my everything. His wish is my command. And no one could ever change my opinion of him." The bluenette explained, a sad smile on his lips.

The chosen of Draciel was silent, his hands clenched. _'So...., Hiwatari is Kinomiya-san's precious person...? But..., he doesn't deserve it....'_

"Buwahahahaha! You foolish boy! How can Kai be your precious person! Kai isn't human! He is a dumb, little thing, too caring, too stupid! He should never have been born! That little gay fucker!"

After these words Takao's shoulder began to tremble. "What..., what did you say about Kai-sama?! Nobody..., nobody insults Kai-sama in my presence!" The chosen of Dragoon roared, very much like an enraged dragon and wind started to pick up around him.

His eyes flashed and something invisible threw Voltaire against the wall, leaving his black clothed arm trapped between the steel wall and the heavy chair.

"Gyaaaahhhhh!" The old man screamed and the sound of bone cracking could be heard.

"Shit...!" Voltaire cursed loudly and held his broken arm to his chest. "You will pay for this, whelp!" He growled and escaped through a side door, his cape fluttering behind him.

"Stop, you fat-assed geezer!" Takao hissed and struggled with his chains. He thickened the air pressure around them and after a while the chains started to show some cracks. Then, finally the chains crumbled to tiny pieces.

Takao landed on the ground with a cat-like grace and rubbed his aching wrists, eyebrows furrowed. "That hurt, assed bastard. You will pay!"

The chosen of Dragoon turned on his heel and started to run away, ignoring Max and Ray, who were sitting on the ground, when a cold voice shouted:

"Hold it Takao!"

**TBC...**

Review?

asa-chan

1 Traditional Japanese clothes. Umm, can't really describe that..., anybody who knows Rurouni Kenshin? Takao is wearing that only in different colors!

2 Mitsukoshi is a very classy department store, also very expensive..., but good service!


End file.
